Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonicverse)
Shadow the Hedgehog, aka the ultimate lifeform, is perhaps the fiercest looping rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. At least the fiercest that doesn't actively try to kill him on a regular basis. Shadow tends to spend most of his Loops as part of a military task force called Team Dark that is deployed against threats to the planet. The team in general has a very 'shoot first ask questions later' philosophy. Early Loop Activity Shadow spent a great many of his early Loops wondering about his origins. However, with the alien force involved in his creation known as Dark Arms not always present when he was Awake and over 300 Loops where they were, but which yielded conflicting information, he got more than a little frustrated. It wasn't until a fused Loop with the Megaverse and a talk with a non-looping Bass that he finally realized how he was created mattered a great deal less than what he chose to do with the gift of life. Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal.Shadow has displayed the following abilities: *'Spin Dash:' Shadow's skill with the technique is as good as Sonic's. *'Gun Skills:' Shadow doesn't always use guns in his fights, but he is pretty dang good with them and has an appreciation for quality arms. *'Chaos Force:' Shadow can tap directly into the Chaos Force with or without a Chaos Emerald to produce a variety of effects. **'Chaos Control:' A technique that can warp time and space for teleportation or freezing foes in place for a short period of subjective time. **'Chaos Blast:' An omnidirectional burst of energy that devastates pretty much everything around Shadow. **'Chaos Spear:' A focused armor-piercing blast of energy. **'Chaos Bind:' A technique that binds a specific foe in place for as long as Shadow can maintain it. **'Chaos Impact:' Shadow can coat himself in Chaos energy, making his very body a weapon of destruction that can better stand up to high-velocity impacts than whatever he hits. **'Chaos Ball:' Fires a sphere of Chaos energy. **'Chaos Boost:' Shadow infuses his body with Chaos energy to boost his physical abilities. *'Transformations:' Shadow has picked up a number of transformations during his time in the Loops. **'Super Shadow:' Shadow's super form fueled by the power of the Chaos Emeralds. His Chaos powers are greatly enhanced in this form. **'Shadow Man:' Shortly after Shadow and the others helped get the Megaverse online, it was discovered that the events had left each of those involved with a benign glitch in their Yggdrasil code that could be tapped to transform into their Roboticized Master selves and back. *'Extreme Gear:' Shadow is skilled with the air-powered hover racers known as Extreme Gears and relishes the contests of skill. He most often uses the board variety. *'Subspace Pocket:' an ability nearly every Looper learns, Shadow can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. Shadow likes to keep his rapidly growing gun collection in it. Relationships Sonic: Shadow considers Sonic both a rival and an ally. The two will team up against threats to the planet, but will also compete very fiercely. Bass: Shadow considers Bass to be a kindred spirit and values the robot's opinion. Team Dark: Shadow may not admit it out loud, but he rather enjoys working with Rouge and Omega. The fights they get into and the massive amounts of destruction left in their wake might have something to do with it. Maria: The sickly human girl who was Shadow's very first friend and someone he rarely, if ever, meets when Awake. He still values her friendship and opinion over any other though. Dr. Eggman: Shadow is not a fan of the doctor. Category:Looper Category:Sonicverse Category:Characters